Unique
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Une relation unique pour des nations uniques. (PruManoCan)


**Titre : Unique**

**Résumé : Une relation unique pour des nations uniques. **

**Pairing : PruManoCan**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING : insultes et langage.**

**A/N : Bon bah … Ça m'a pris moins d'une heure et je chérie cette histoire plus que toutes les autres que j'ai écrite … Elle vient du cœur c'est pour ça je crois … Et c'est aussi la première fois que j'ai l'occasion d'écrire quelque chose pour mon OT3 …**

**Aussi, titre cliché, j'ai pas envie de prendre le temps d'en trouver un autre … Pareil pour le résumé en fait …**

**Bonne lecture~ !**

**Unique**

- Merde putain, ça craint …

Romano tentait en vain de cacher ses larmes alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la porte qu'il venait de quitter en rage. Pourquoi c'était toujours son frère ? Pourquoi était-il dans son ombre ? Il était Italie tout autant que lui, et pourtant, c'était comme si son avis n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait quitté la salle de conférence après l'appel des noms, en réalisant que lorsque que le _Chair _(Hongrie cette fois-ci) avait fait l'appel, demandant si Italie était là et que Romano avait répondu « _Present and voting_ », tout le monde l'avait regardé de travers. Hongrie avait reposé la question, comme si sa réponse ne suffisait pas, et cette fois, Veneziano, qui dormait jusqu'à lors, répondit en levant la main.

Romano aussi était une nation, putain ! Sinon pour quelle raison serait-il là, à débattre et à voter des propositions de lois ? Pourquoi avait-il continué à vivre après l'unification des Italies s'il n'avait pas droit à la parole. Il avait été invité comme toutes les nations présentes, mais tout le monde s'en fichait. Peut-être qu'il était comme Sealand et Taïwan … Non reconnu par les Nations Unies, mais existant tout de même …

- Roma ? Pourquoi t'es pas à l'intérieur ?

Romano passa immédiatement la manche de son smoking sur ses yeux pour sécher ses larmes et leva la tête, même s'il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour reconnaître cette voix qu'il aimait et haïssait tant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, _albino bastardo_? répondit-il froidement.

Prusse ricana et s'avança vers lui, faisant reculer Romano de la porte vers le couloir. Pourquoi ce crétin riait-il ? Il ne savait donc pas qu'il détestait lorsqu'on se moquait de lui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, bâtard ?

- Ils t'ont ignoré encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Romano ne répondit pas. Il baissa la tête et regarda ses chaussures en cuir. Prusse s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

- AAh ! Lâche-moi, idiot !

La nation avait horreur des câlins en public, et Prusse le savait très bien.

- Ils ne m'ont même pas autorisé dans la pièce, dit Prusse d'une voix tremblante faisant se figer Romano.

L'italien réalisait que Prusse avait besoin de réconfort. Peut-être même plus que lui alors … juste pour une fois … Il le laissa le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer doucement … Mais juste parce que Prusse en avait besoin et qu'il était d'humeur généreuse … Il n'avait pas besoin de câlin là tout de suite.

- J-Je … fit une nouvelle voix douce et presqu'inaudible. J'aurais besoin d'un câlin aussi, les gars …

Romano, toujours la tête pressée dans le torse de Prusse, frissonna quand il vit Canada les larmes aux yeux.

- I-Ils ne m'ont pas vu … J'ai levé mon drapeau pourtant et … et …

- Shh, vient là Birdie … fit Prusse en ouvrant un bras.

Canada était le plus grand des trois, rendant l'embrassade gênante pour Prusse, mais il ne dit rien et laissa Canada pleurer dans ses cheveux. Ce genre de réunion des Nations Unies donnait toujours ce genre de résultat, et pourtant, à chaque fois, leur boss leur demandait d'y aller.

- La prochaine fois, dit Prusse en embrassant le crâne de Romano et la joue de Canada. On reste à la maison, Birdie fait des pancakes, Roma fait des pizzas et j'apporte de la bière. On se fait une journée séries télé en pyjama et on baise toute la nuit !

Les deux autres nations se reculèrent brusquement, gêné par la dernière remarque de Prusse.

- Dit pas des trucs comme, ça, enculé !

- C-C'est extrêmement inapproprié, Pru …

L'albinos se mit à rire en levant les bras en l'air.

- Que le dise ou pas, c'est toujours ce qu'on finit par faire …

Les deux autres étaient maintenant rouge pivoine, et Romano serrait la main de Canada en y cherchant un soutien moral, l'air de dire « mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout avec un crétin pareil ? ».

- T-Tu dors dans le canapé ce soir ! fit Canada en se retournant, entrainant Romano avec lui qui hochait la tête pour montrer qu'il acquiesçait.

Prusse écarquilla les yeux, ne supportant pas rester seul et se mit à suivre les nations qui marchaient vers l'ascenseur, n'ayant aucun désir de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

- Sérieux les mecs ! Vous m'aimez, non ?

- Seulement quand tu fermes ta gueule, répondit Romano ce qui fit rire Canada.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à faire rigoler la nation, Romano se mit à rougir encore plus fort. Son rire était le plus adorable et honnête qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, et c'était toujours incroyable de savoir que c'était lui, le petit inutile et ignoré Italie du Sud, qui avait réussi à amuser quelqu'un.

- Ok, je la ferme, je la ferme … fit Prusse en se mettant entre les deux autres nations et en plaçant ses bras autour de leurs épaules. Bisou à trois ?

- Tu ne le mérites pas, bâtard …

- … mais moi oui non ? demanda Canada en regardant Romano malicieusement.

Romano hocha la tête, voulant taquiner Prusse il hocha la tête et donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Canada. Prusse resta bouche bée.

- Sérieux les gars ! Vous êtes trop mignon, vous allez me faire exploser !

- Ah bon ? fit Canada en inclinant la tête sur le côté en ouvrant les yeux en grand et en mettant son index sur sa lèvre inférieure. Je n'avais jamais remarqué ?

- Je suis pas mignon, enculé !

Prusse ricana et s'approcha de Romano pour l'embrasser vivement sur la joue, puis embrassa le nez de Canada qui rit en fermant les yeux.

- Connard … si tu v-veux m'embrasser, fait le correctement au moins …

- Bisou à trois alors ? proposa une nouvelle fois l'albinos.

- Juste parce que c'est vous deux … dit Romano en se penchant en avant.

Canada s'approcha également et ils se piouquèrent rapidement les lèvres.

- Bon, j'ai les DVDs de _Friends _dans la voiture, fit Canada. On va chez qui ?

L'ascenseur arriva juste quand il eut posé sa question.

- On va chez moi parce que mon connard d'idiot de frère veut passer la nuit chez le frère de cet abruti, dit Romano en entrant en premier et pointant agressivement Prusse du doigt. Et je ne veux pas les entendre me dire que ma relation n'est pas saine ou normal. Ma maison est libre.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête en souriant, et les portes se refermèrent derrière eux. Alors que l'appareil descendait vers le sous-sol où leurs voitures étaient garées, Prusse dit soudainement :

- Je vous aime les gars … Sérieux, avant de vous connaître, ce genre de réunion avec les autres pays me détruisait de l'intérieur.

Rien d'autre que deux inaudibles « moi aussi », ne fut prononcé, car rien d'autre n'était nécessaire.

Cet amour unique les avait sauvé tous les trois, et ils chérissaient chacun des moments passés ensemble.

**A/N : Vous n'êtes pas d'accord qu'ils sont adorables ?**

…

**Rien d'autre à dire … Oh ! Désolée pour ceux qui ont crus que c'était le porno mentionné dans le chapitre 6 de « J'aurais mieux fait de me faire amputer » …**

**En parlant de ça, j'hésite entre DenNor et HongIce …**

…

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
